Vegeta & Akuma
by LikkleStacie
Summary: later chapters may need a higher rating, this is an a/u fanfic where vegeta is prince - properly


This is an A/U fanfic about Vegeta being King of Planet Vegeta, he's never met any of the DBZ gang, and is looking for a wife. If I turn this into a chapter fanfic then it might have to go up a rating for what might happen if Vegeta DOES get a wife…please R&R

Hi! This is one of my first Fanfics that I've written without the restraints of the rules for writing on one of my friend's sites – finally I can do whatever character pairings I want, the freedom! THE POWER! Yes, I am power-hungry – but when you've spent a year writing Fanfics that wouldn't be posted if you didn't follow someone's rules you get like this. So here we go, god knows how this will turn out but I'll try my best.

(Copyrights: All of the characters used within this story are the copyrighted property of Akira Toriyama and associates and are used without permission. I'm not making any money off this, so please don't sue me as I have no money whatsoever to give you.)

Vegeta and Akuma (An A/U fanfic where Vegeta is a little OCC at times)

By Stacie Kay Shaw (Likkle_Stacie)

Vegeta and Akuma

   "Prince Vegeta, we have bought you the girl you asked of" Said the bowing guard as he stood back up and gestured towards the girl how was kicking and screaming as loud as she could whilst being restrained by the guards. "Get the fuck off me you worthless shits" Vegeta smirked as he looked the girl up and down. It had taken a while for his soldiers to find her, she had intrigued him from the moment Vegeta had laid eyes on her, when she had attacked him in a forest on earth and then ran. She was powerful alright, but frightened. And also most definitely beautiful, she had shortish black, blue and purple hair that covered her face in delicate wispy strands. She had sparkling steel grey eyes and pale skin.

   The guards threw the girl down to the floor and waited for further commands. "Leave now" Vegeta boomed, and so the guards disappeared, leaving him and the girl alone in the large room. "I want to go home…right now" The girl said as she stood up and brushed the dust off her clothes. She was dressed in baggy, black, wide leg trousers and a black top that looked more like just a bra, showing off how _developed_ she really was. Vegeta couldn't help but stare absent-mindedly, it didn't matter how mighty and powerful he was, his hormones could still take him over at the drop of a hat. Unfortunately this was one of those moments. "This is your home now" The girl looked at him confused, "What are you talking about? Where am I? I want to go home" Vegeta got up off of his throne and walked down to her, grinning evilly as always. "You're on my planet and you can't go home, I defeated you in battle – which means you are to be my wife"

   It took a little while for that sentence to sink into the girl's head before she could make complete sense of it. "That makes no sense, and when did you defeat me?"

Vegeta studied the girls face carefully, her face showed utter confusion. "In the forest, when you attacked me, you ran away – which is the same as admitting defeat, thus you'll be my wife. What is your name?" The girl backed away from Vegeta as she answered. "My name is Akuma Tenshi Suisei" Akuma said as Vegeta backed her into a wall and placed his hands on the wall just above her shoulders so she couldn't escape. Vegeta's hormones were getting the better of him now; his trousers felt two sizes too small as he looked at Akuma. The corners of Vegeta's lips turned upwards, in a nice way instead of his usual evil way.

   "You've never defeated me, I refuse to believe it" Vegeta just moved his hand to touch her face; Akuma moved her head before he could. "Fine, we'll battle, I'll win – and you'll be my wife." Akuma scowled as she pushed Vegeta away.

"When hell freezes over" Vegeta didn't give up that easily though, he moved closer and closer to Akuma and gripped her tightly, "Just one kiss – before I defeat you" Akuma saw red as soon as Vegeta finished speaking and moved his face closer to hers, and she punched him in the stomach and moved far enough away from him to kick him swiftly into the wall. "Don't play games, I'll get you in the end"

"I won't go down without a fight" Akuma murmured loudly backing away slightly.

"Counting on it babe!" He punched her hard in the shoulder, throwing her back onto the hard wood floor

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   "Why…should I marry you?" Akuma stammered as she felt Vegeta's hand move down to clasp her waist, making her jump slightly. "Because…" But the rest of the sentence was drowned out by the yell him emitted. Akuma had seen her chance and kneed him in the groin, making him fall back in agony and giving her room to escape. "THAT HURT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Vegeta angrily shouted as he chased Akuma round the room, she slipped through an open door before answering, "THAT was for you and your roaming hands, keep away from me"

"YOU DO KNOW YOU'VE JUST RAN INTO MY BEDROOM" Akuma looked around shocked as he said that, shit, of all the place she could run into and hide, this guy's bedroom was probably not one of the best of places. Vegeta walked into his bedroom and locked the door behind him and following where the "OH FUCK" had come from moments before that. She held her breath as she hid in the closet, praying that he wouldn't think to look there. Akuma knew she had no chance but still kept silent as Vegeta roamed the room searching for her. "Come on, I'll find you in the end – why don't you just come out and sit down so I can…well…would it help if I said that I'm _trying_ to keep my hormones under control? I am trying; it's just a little difficult. And it doesn't help, you now being in my bedroom" Vegeta mumbled as he turned towards the closet, his eyes softened at the thought of her _For fuck's sake, get a grip on yourself – she's just a girl_. 

   Vegeta opened the closet door and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He fumbled about trying to find Akuma, and then came across an area of warm skin, he ran his fingers down the skin and entwined his fingers with hers before moving over to her, she was half-lying down in the closet as she felt someone's mouth on her stomach, making her gasp in surprise. "Found you, now come on" Vegeta picked up Akuma and lifted her out of the closet onto his double bed. "Tired?" This was the most caring Vegeta had ever been to anyone or anything, he even scared himself. Akuma nodded and Vegeta slid her into his bed and went to leave. "Hey!?" Vegeta turned back to look at her, she was sitting on the edge of his bed taking off her trousers "You can't just leave me in a strange room all on my own, plus I need some help taking my top off" Vegeta blushed violently, his trousers were now way too tight and his hormones were running wild. He ran over to her, pushed her back on the bed, undid her top for her and kissed her.

   He pulled away after kissing her, pushing a strand of his jet-black hair back into place. He unlocked the door and left silently, completely mystifying Akuma. She put on a pink shirt which she assumed was his and followed Vegeta. He was standing at the balcony sighing; Akuma reached out to touch him but pulled away at the last moment. She turned to leave but Vegeta heard her footsteps and grabbed her by the waist. As Akuma went to say something Vegeta placed his index finger over her lips before covering her lips with his. "Don't leave woman" Vegeta murmured as he lifted her up and walked back into the bedroom. "I don't even know your name yet and I think I'm falling for you – insane huh?" Akuma smiled as he tightened his grip on her.

"My name is Prince Vegeta, I'm 19 years old" He answered as he undid the buttons on the pink shirt of his that Akuma was wearing, whilst he got undressed Akuma sat down in his bed looking up at the ceiling. "You're 19? I'm 17…you have any family?" Vegeta shook his head as he took off his tight white t-shirt. "Neither do I, I've never had anyone…ever" Vegeta slid into the big double bed with her and pulled Akuma into his arms and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from Akuma's face. "I won't leave you babe, I think you're kinda kawii!" Vegeta groaned as he heard the word kawii, he always found that insulting. But he let it pass and rolled on top of her, burying his face in her neck and running his hands up and down the back of her legs. He looked up and kissed Akuma before noticing how tired she looked; she tried desperately to look wide-awake. "Come on woman, get some sleep" Akuma half-pouted at Vegeta before teasingly saying "But I want to play!" Vegeta smirked, tempted to take up her offer but his damn conscience kicked in before he could try to do anything. "Maybe after we've slept" He rolled off Akuma and lay on his side facing her and wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep, just before she did however, she muttered "Shame!"

   "I hope you meant that woman, because I'll be taking up the offer in the morning"

"Fine by me, goodnight Veggie"

"Woman, don't ever call me that. The Prince of all Saiyans will not be known to anyone as 'Veggie' Go to sleep you insolate human!" Akuma grinned before messing Vegeta's hair up much to his annoyance. "Night night…VEGGIE!"

"SHUT UP WOMAN" Akuma rolled over and kissed Vegeta quickly on the lips.

"And I love you too Veggie…night!"

::GRUMBLE::

_____________________________________________________________________

There, a pretty short fanfic compared to my usual ones. But I was running out of idea's on this one and would really like to get back to my Gundam Wing fanfic Assassin, I'm almost finished! I'm so proud, hehehehe! Also, Akuma is a character I created during a maths test – during one maths test I created about nine characters! Anyways, I'm working on a Vegeta/Bulma fanfic where Yamcha is kinda a sub-character, so if you don't like fanfics with people's made up characters in you'll probably like the Vegeta/Bulma one that I'm writing which will be up in a month or so. Anyways, please review, or I'll scweam and scweam and scweam! No, I won't really!  I was thinking about doing a longer version of this with more detail, it'd be pretty long, but if anyone would like to read that, R&R and I'll start writing!

E-mail me at shaws394@thegrid.org.uk Thanks a heap! Love you all! xxx


End file.
